Family Doesn't End In Blood, It Starts
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: On a trip to England, visiting her estranged relatives with her son, Shiori Minamino finds out that one of her young cousins is being neglected/abused.With a passionate anger, she convinces her aunt to let her raise Harry Potter with her own son Shuichi. Luckily, Aunt Petunia is eager to give her "the freak's brat" and she raises him in Japan...until his 11th birthday comes around
1. Prologue - The Terrible Truth (pt 1)

**A/N** -Hello! First time I'm posting an crossover fic on this site so be gentle. I've been generating stories recently and this one won't leave me alone thus it has been outlined and 45% written to be posted up.

There has been "Kuroune reborn as Harry" fics, "Harry is actually Yusuke's half-brother, cousin, adopted from the streets brother/stranger" fics, and one "Kurama reborn as Harry" fic. But none like this story. Hopefully I haven't overlooked a fic like mine. This idea...is original! (I think.)

**Disclaimer for the rest of this story**: I don't own anything except this idea of the story possibly. Not YYH. Not HP. Not SPN's Then and Now to tell if its past events or current nor the quote.

**Warnings**: Officially no Yaoi sorry though possibly hinted at maybe. Terrible at writing Hagrid's accent despite referring to the books. The switching of verb tenses and some spelling errors. I deeply apologize right now.

**Setting/Explanations:** Preseries on both sides at the beginning of this fic. Will go through HP books 1 to 4 as planned so do not read if you haven't read them all yet. Book 5 -7 is being debated. Will go through YYH series as well. Heavily Harrycentric and loosely based off those powerful! Independent! Harry fics in the HP community so possibly some light bashing of some people. (Thanks for inspiring me! Haven't actually read one yet though).

* * *

_Family Doesn't End With Blood, It Begins_

Summary –Slight HPAU On a trip to England, visiting her estranged relatives with her son, Shiori Minamino finds out that one of her young cousins is being abused and neglected. With a passionate anger, Shiori convinces her aunt to let her raise Harry Potter with her own son Shuichi. After a tragedy takes away her husband, she raises her two sons by herself in Japan and forgets that one of them isn't really her own until a mysterious letter comes for her youngest at age 11 inviting him to partake in a school of Magic. Pulled into a world he didn't know existed, Harry is forced to figure out for himself his friends and foes. Some are easy to pinpoint...others not so easy. Meanwhile Shiori must try to piece together Harry's past and wonders if she did the right thing in letting her son go back to England and his roots while keeping it a secret from her firstborn Shuichi. Luckily, he found some new friends.

* * *

Prologue - The Terrible Truth (pt. 1)

_"Family doesn't end in blood, boy."  
- Bobby Singer, Supernatural _

"Yer a wizard 'Arry." announced the giant who had knocked down the door of their house as he sat in the living room. The stranger kept on patting his large coat, looking for something. With a soft "Aha!" a hand went into his front bottom pocket and pulled out a square white box.

He was more than surprised when the stranger handed to him with a gruff "Happy Birthday."

When he opened it, he saw a squashed circular homemade birthday cake. In the excitement of the giant stranger breaking in and worrying about getting top scores on his exams, he had forgotten it was his eleventh birthday today. He bowed and murmured a quick thanks to the stranger for the cake. As the stranger waved off the thanks, from the corner of his eye he saw his mother give a nod of approval at his polite manners.

"What was that you just said?" asked his mother faintly in english. So faint he couldn't even hear her and was even more surprised to hear the giant repeat what he had announced before.

"Yer a wizard 'Arry and its time for yer education to start." replied the stranger, facing him as he said it and ignoring his mother.

Though he knew English very well, he still had trouble understanding it thanks to the giant's accent. He threw a concerned glance at his mother in worry. She was still in recovery, having been released just a few months ago from the hospital after a miraculous recovery. She had sunk down on a armchair and was fanning herself with her hair, looking deadly pale. At this, he felt anger at the giant stranger. How dare he just burst into their house like that? It was lucky his mother didn't get a heart attack from such a scare. He sighed. If there was ever a moment he wished his brother was here, it was right now.

His brother, Minamino Shuichi, would tell -_and convince_ - the stranger to get the hell out of their house using no such words with a polite smile on his face and his green eyes twinkling with kindness. Unfortunately, today he had to go and tutor someone. He wouldn't be back for a couple of hours at least. He cursed the timing.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" he asked politely, ignoring the previous statement. Sadly, he didn't get his brother's way with people and words.

The stranger blinked in surprise.

"'Aven't introduced meself yet? Sorry bout that. I am 'Agrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Where you'll be going of course." he said sheepishly.

"I'm not going to leave for a foreign school I haven't heard about. That's why I never bothered to reply I wasn't going. Where is it? Why do I have to go? Why do you keep calling me 'Arry?" he asked Hagrid.

Hagrid seemed taken back at the last question and shoots his mother a suspicious look of contempt. Nonetheless, he answered his questions in order.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic for England, Scotland, and Ireland mainly though occasionally we get students from other countries. You have to go because not only are you a wizard but also a citizen of England. Not to mention that yer name has been written down for Hogwarts ever since you were born! I call you 'Arry because that is yer name. Yer name is Harry James Potter. Yer parents were Lily and James Potter, two of the brightest students Hogwarts have seen!" he proclaimed in a booming voice.

If it was even possible, his mother looked even more paler and to the point of passing out right there at the mention of his "name." But why? Frowning, he addressed Hagrid while wondering if it was possible to go to the bathroom and call his brother to _come home now _so he can take care of this lunatic.

"My name isn't Harry Potter. Whoever this Harry Potter is, it isn't me. As you can see, my mother is right here, alive and breathing. My name is Minamino Hikaru." he said forcefully in a tone his mother occasionally used on him when he was being stubborn.

"She isn't yer birth mother, 'Arry. Yer adopted." he said with an unconcerned wave of his hand, not knowing he landed the biggest bomb on him. Hagrid was lying! Everyone had commented on how alike Hikaru and Shuichi Minamino were in looks and manners. Why would they say that if it wasn't true? Why wasn't his mother - so overprotective of her sons - going all mama bear on Hagrid? A quick glance at his mother confirmed it was true. It was written all over her face. She could never keep a secret well hidden. How come he never even suspect it?

How come his mother never told him he was? Would she have told him eventually if it wasn't for Hagrid?

Now it was his turn to pale and all he heard right before the darkness rushed to blind him was the startled cry of "Hikaru!" from his mother. Not his mother. Never had been.

Was this why his brother Shuichi usually looked at him with such scorn?

* * *

A/N - Yes! This is a "Harry is Kurama's young adopted brother" fic. Think about it. It works.

So what do you think? Please drop a review about how you like it, hate it, how could this be possible using both YYH and HP universe? (I've given a lot of thought/research and hurt my brain in the process of making this possible but I've done it! I have explanations...to be revealed in the first chapter)

Until next time.


	2. THEN: Kamiya Shiori

**A/N** -Hello! it's been a while, hasn't it? **Thank you so much for your reviews and supporting it by putting the story in your alerts/favorites!** I can't remember if I replied to your reviews but I read them all and got so inspired, I drafted up to half of the story so this will not be abandoned soon! No matter how much it seems like I did.

That being said, I need a beta for this story. If you're interested, please PM me.

**Warnings**:The switching of verb tenses and some spelling errors. Choppiness. Readers might get confused/let down by the sudden switch from the prologue to the first chapter. The AUness of the canon ages for all three women. No matter how hard I tried, this first chapter still doesn't satisfy me. I deeply apologize now.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the pictures I used to make my banner for this story. I don't know who owns them but it's not me. I do own the banner and I'm proud of my amateur work. Last time I will say I do not own Harry Potter or YYH or the "Then & Now" by Supernatural.

* * *

I. THEN: Kamiya Shiori

Kamiya Shiori was an abomination.

At least, according to her paternal grandfather, she was. Apparently he had never accepted the idea that his only son, Hadley Evans, fell in love with a Japanese beauty on one of his business trips to Japan. Nor did he forgive that instead of quickly divorcing his exotic Asian bride and marrying a proper English woman and raising children in England, Hadley decided to defy his father's wishes and ended up being completely obliterated from the family tree. In fact, Shiori's grandfather had even went so far to fake Hadley's death (car crash in Japan).

It was only thanks to the Mrs. Evans (who couldn't bear be cut off from her only son), that Shiori's parents, Hadley Evans and Mayumi Kamiya, hadn't been completely cut off from the Evans family unlike the Kamiya family who cut Mayumi out of the inheritance the second she announced she was going to marry a foreigner. Sure, they had to be secretive and make sure Mr. Evans NEVER found out Mrs. Evans was still in touch with her firstborn but they were in touch all the same.

Phone calls from England near Shiori's bedtime were common while she was growing up. Since Mr. Evans was kept in the dark, Mrs. Evans could only call right after breakfast and the eight hours difference meant it was night-time when she would call. When she did, Shiori's mother would answer and they'll spend a couple of minutes talking before her father was given the phone. Her father listened as his mother told him all about Petunia's progress and soon after, it was about Lily's progress-the sisters he would never really know. Shiori hated it when Grandmother talked to her Papa about her aunts since he would always get slight tears in his eyes along with a look that made it seem he was going to drop everything to go back to England. But the moment would pass and her Papa fondly told his mother about his job in Japan, the bliss married life with Mayumi which progressed to talking about another female in his life -–his daughter Shiori, to her embarrassment. Eventually, this led to Shiori being passed the phone as soon as she finished with homework.

(Shiori spoke English with a slight accent to her grandmother ever since she began to talk properly. Reading and writing it was another thing, one that made Shiori's mother hug her and remark, "Just like your father and the Japanese language.")

"Good evening, Grandmother." Shiori would politely acknowledge her.

"Good morning, sweet child. How was your week?" her grandmother would ask. There was her papa's familiar lithe in Grandmother's voice that Shiori could pick out from over the phone and Shiori never tired of hearing it.

It meant a part of home.

0o0o0

Grandmother Evans was disappointed to discover (thanks to a family photo that Mayumi had taken and mailed) that Shiori was not the beautiful Eurasian she had hoped to see. In fact, Shiori Evans looked 100 percent purely Japanese. She had inherited the traditional beauty of her mother, Mayumi. The only thing Shiori had inherited from her father had been his skin tone, the dark hair, the archness of her eyebrows, and her accentless English. Proper English mind you, not the American version taught at the schools. Only those subtle hints connected Shiori to the Evans family.

On the other hand, her son...

Hadley Evans looked happier than she had ever seen him. He still looked the same albeit slightly older and she was glad she still retained the perfect memory when it came to her son. Her eyes glanced over at Mayumi Evans, who had one arm wrapped around Hadley's waist.

The door slammed.

"Mummy! Lily's playing with _that boy_ again!" shrieked her secondborn, thirteen year old Petunia as she quickly ran up the stairs.

She quickly hid the picture and the accompanied letter out of sight as the door burst open and Petunia flung herself unto the bed.

She smiled. "Is that so?"

Petunia nodded, her head bowed down as one finger traced the quilt patterns on the bed comforter.

"It's nice that Lily is playing with the poor dear. Mrs. Trumple has told me rumors about what goes on in the Snape residence and if it's true, well...he needs Lily's brightness around him. Perhaps you're jealous, dear?"

Petunia's reaction was priceless.

"Mummy! I-I.." she stuttered as her blue eyes widened in shock.

Making sure the letter and picture from Japan was still hidden, Mrs. Evans quickly drew her daughter in a tight hug.

"Pet, Lily will always be your sister. Just because she's making new friends doesn't mean you're getting behind." she drew back slightly from the hug to look at her daughter seriously before continuing, "After all, Lily will always need your help. You've passed your eleventh year already but she hasn't and she'll need her sister's advice to make it the best one."

Petunia turned hopeful. "Really?"

"Really. Now how about you go and get the table ready for Lily's birthday cake? I'll be right down, dear."

As soon as Petunia was downstairs, she quickly gather up the letter and picture from Japan and stashed it underneath her jewelry in the jewelry box Mr. Evans had given her when they've gotten engaged. Then she went downstairs to take out the cake for the small birthday dinner in honor of Lily's eleventh birthday.

However, the doorbell rang just as she was passing the entrance hall and she went to get it. A strict-looking woman stood on the front step, dressed sharply in a plain black dress with a green cloak over it. The woman began to speak upon seeing her.

"Good afternoon, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and professor at Hogwarts. Would you be the mother of Lily Anne Evans by any chance?"

0o0o0

It isn't until Shiori enters junior high school that she finally realizes her family was different. To be exact, her father was different. She had thought, in that innocent way children think, that all families were like hers with a mother that resembled the moon and a father that resembled the sun.

She was wrong.

None of Shiori's classmates-–upon glancing quickly-–ever believed her when she pointed out her father. Kamiya Haddori had the noticeable British accent, the dark blond hair that strongly contrasted against his vivid emerald almond-shaped eyes.

It was glaringly obvious he was a _gaijin, _a foreigner.

But they never really accepted the fact that _Shiori_ was a half-gaijin.

When there were music events Shiori had to perform in (having potential in playing the violin), her eyes immediately pinpointed the blond hair in a wave of dark-haired people, the vivid green eyes that scanned for her familiar figure. Emerald eyes that would beam in happiness when he finally saw his precious girl.

0o0o0

"It's just a pity Petunia didn't inherit the magic gene too. Imagine what Lily is learning right at this minute! What Petunia would've known by now!" exclaimed Mr. Evans when they got back from King's Cross.

Petunia frowned at her father before venting her anger at the nearby umbrella stand. It wasn't her fault she couldn't do magic! She even wrote to the headmaster to see if she could go too but it was no good. The old man (she pictured him as old man winter) had rejected her, saying only those who weren't _magical_ couldn't even _see Hogwarts._

The resulting thud from the knocked down umbrella stand interrupted Mr. Evans and he frowned at Petunia.

"Quit being so clumsy, Petunia. Pick that up."

"Yes, Dad."

Mrs. Evans watched as her husband praised Lily and Petunia's face got darker at every compliment. A few minutes after he was done, she couldn't take it and waved Petunia over. When she reaches Mrs. Evans with a puzzled look on her face, Mrs. Evans said, "Follow me, Pet."

They went upstairs into the master bedroom where Mrs. Evans quickly dived into the very back of the closet and took out what looked like a jewelry chest.

"Close the door. I don't want your father to overhear." she said urgently as she laid her jewelry out on the bed.

Quickly, Petunia did as she was told before carefully laying on the bed with her mother.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Petunia whispered.

Mrs. Evans took a moment to look at her daughter and laid a hand on her arm.

"Petunia, what I am about to tell you is a secret no one knows. Not your father, not your sister. Nobody except me so you have to promise me you'll keep our secret. Promise me Pet."

"Of course, Mummy." she said automatically.

"Promise me, Pet."

"I promise I won't tell nobody."

Mrs. Evans took a moment to carefully analyze her daughter before speaking in a whisper.

"You are not our first child, Pet. More than twenty years ago, we had a son named Hadley. He grew up to be such a handsome good man. We were proud of him, proud of his success. Three years before you were born, Hadley went on a business trip to Japan and fell in love with a local woman there. He married her immediately and brought her to visit us when they were on their honeymoon." she explained.

Petunia was shocked. She listened as her mother continued on with the story of Hadley and Mayumi.

A brother! She had an older brother! At first she thought her mother was playing a cruel joke on her but seeing how she was whispering and throwing looks at the door made her think otherwise.

_This was a secret only she, Petunia, knew. Lily would never know._

Staring at the picture her mother had given at her, Petunia saw the family resemblance right away. Hadley Evans, _her older brother_, bared an eerie resemblance to Lily except for the hair which he shared with Petunia.

And most important of all, Hadley wasn't magical _either_.

Which supported Petunia's claim that Lily was a _freak_.

0o0o0

When Shiori was thirteen years old, her grandmother sent a picture from England for the first time.

Shiori's father had taken after his mother. Grandmother had the familiar emerald eyes, the same coloring, the archness of her eyebrows, and the facial features. The only thing he didn't inherit from Grandmother had been the vivid shade of red her wavy hair was.

That had been inherited by Lily Evans, her younger aunt. She too, looked very much like Shiori's father and would've been mistaken as his daughter easily. Petunia Evans, her older aunt, looked like the disapproving grandfather (her father's dark blond hair had come from him).

But the best thing that came with the picture and the usual letter was a letter from _Petunia_ to Hadley's surprise. He smiled all throughout reading the letter.

And the next time Grandmother called, Petunia was there too.

0o0o0

The first time Kamiya Shiori met Minamino Hisoka was at a bookstore. She had gone to the nearby bookstore after school to buy a book necessary for the next lesson. The book, it turned out, was shelved on the topmost shelf and a quick glance at the sole person working there, surrounded by giggling schoolgirls, revealed it was useless to even try to ask the cute worker for help.

Her glance fell on the ladder that was on the opposite side and she brightened. As her godmother Ayame often told her, she didn't need men to help her, and as she climbed up the ladder to the shelf, Shiori felt her godmother was right. Her hand had gently pulled out the book when she felt a sudden lurch from the ladder being tilted and she screamed as she fell.

Only to be caught by a handsome police officer.

Dark brown hair and glasses was quickly noted before she was gently set on her feet and the man ran off.

She arched her neck to see just what was going on when a tap on her shoulder distracted her and she turned around to see another police officer.

"Hello, miss. I am Officer Sasaki and my partner is Officer Minamino, who rescued you. Would you mind if I took your statement?"

0o0o0

Petunia Evans received a surprise upon opening her brother's response. Not only did he write but so did her niece.

Shiori Evans.

Perhaps it was the close difference of age between the two of them, but Petunia connected with Shiori immediately. Shiori had basically written everything about herself. About how her family life was, how she envied Petunia for having a sibling (ha! Petunia envied Shiori for not having a sibling), how her mother didn't write to Mrs. Evans or Petunia because her English writing wasn't as neat as her Japanese writing.

And right at the end, before she signed off, Shiori had written:

_I hope we can be more than aunt and niece, friends actually. So please don't hesitate to write me back any time about anything. I am good at keeping secrets._

But Petunia couldn't bring herself to write about her freak sister, how she was magical, and how _Petunia feared she crossed the line between love and hate and was stuck hating her sister_ even though she could since they were family and Shiori wasn't magical either.

It was her own dirty secret.

0o0o0

The second time Minamino Hisoka met the schoolgirl he caught in the bookstore was when he was patrolling the elegant Symphony Concert Hall. There was always some sucker from the police department that had to go every year "to represent and protect" and this year meant he was that sucker.

He took a moment to duck in the shadows to clean his glasses and heard voices coming his way. He decided to stay where he was and let them pass before continuing his "representing and protecting."

"Please let me have my violin back, Chiyo-chan." a soft voice requested.

"And why should I give it to you? Do you think playing the violin would erase the foreign blood you have? Well, you're wrong, _Ri-chan._ It doesn't. You're not better than me but I sure am better than you." another voice replied, this one more angry and harsh than the first.

Minamino Hisoka peeked from his hiding place to see two schoolgirls standing near an open window. Both were dark-haired but the one who held the violin case had streaks of blue in it. Chiyo-chan held the case with both hands tightly as Ri-chan glanced down at the floor before looking up.

"You're right. But Chiyo-chan, please give me my violin back. My parents gave it to me for my birthday." she pleaded. Ri-chan didn't rise to the provocation Chiyo-chan gave, which made her even more angry. Hisoka decided to intervene before the situation got worse. He stepped out of his hiding place and walked briskly towards them when:

"You really want this back, do you? Here!"

Chiyo-chan threw the violin out the open window without hesitation.

Without hesitating for even a second, Ri-chan followed after it right away.

And his heart leapt in fear as he automatically ran towards her, frightening Chiyo-chan who screamed at his sudden appearance, his hand outstretched to catch the girl. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw someone running as well. A foreigner.

Minamino Hisoka managed to jump out the window without actually doing so, his arm hooked around the girl's waist. A quick glance revealed Ri-chan had quick reflexes since she held her violin case with one arm. Her dark eyes gazed into his.

"We've met before, haven't we, Officer?"

0o0o0

Petunia Evans hates it when her sister comes home.

It means she's easily shuffled to the side as _their _parents doted on Lily and eagerly asked her for details about her wonderful magical life. It's so sickening to the point Petunia locks herself in her room when her presence wasn't required and writes to her niece-her friend-constantly during these times to the point Shiori often receives three letters on the same day.

It also means no matter how much she regrets her actions later, she doesn't try hard enough to reach out to her sister to have some bonding time or anything.

Instead, Petunia goes to London with her friend Yvonne and hangs out with their friends there for as long as she dared to before beginning to dread The Call. The Call that came from _their _parents when they remembered that they had two daughters. She comes back just as Lily only has a few days of holidays left and regretting her earlier actions, decided to attempt to fix her relationship with her sister.

Only to realize Lily spends _all _of her free time with _that boy_. As if they didn't see each other enough in school already and so Petunia's heart hardened even more.

Petunia Evans loves it when her sister leaves home. She doesn't have to deal with her inner conflicts.

0o0o0

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

Oranges scattered everywhere.

The bag had suddenly ripped and Shiori tried her best to pick them up as fast as she could with a dark feeling in her heart. She stuffed the oranges into her other shopping bags, abandoned the last few, and headed back home quickly. The dark feeling nagged at her as she let herself in and set the bags down.

"Mom! I'm home!" announced Shiori as she took her shoes off in the foyer before slipping her feet into slippers.

Then she realized no one was in the house and the dark feeling grew. There was no delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, no familiar pacing from upstairs. She walked into the kitchen, hoping to see at least the needed ingredients for dinner laid out neatly. The surfaces were empty.

The phone rang and Shiori picked it up.

"Hello, Kamiya residence." she said automatically and a familiar voice responded.

"Shiori, it's Ayame. You have to get down here immediately."

.

.

.

"Here" turned out to be the hospital where her parents and the taxi driver have been taken after the car crash they've all been in.

Her father had died on impact along with the taxi driver. Ayame had been the one to identify the remains of her father and spared Shiori from doing so.

Her mother, so deceivingly fragile, had been the one to fight for her life, giving Shiori hope. Three days later, never waking up from the coma she slipped into, Shiori's mother passed away. The one who crashed into them left the hospital alive a few weeks later.

The funeral was small and attended by few. Afterwards, Shiori went and locked herself into her home to mourn.

She doesn't care when she stops eating and loses a great amount of weight to the point Ayame monitored her every move. Shiori couldn't leave the room suddenly without her freaking out.

She doesn't care when she misses finals and flunked out.

She doesn't care when every week, the phone rang at the usual time in the night. Instead she cried harder because she couldn't bear to give the news to her grandmother like that. But when she gathered her strength to pick up the phone and give the news, the phone stops ringing. The next week comes and at the usual time, the phone is silent.

"So then, call your grandmother back." Ayame simply said when Shiori told her who kept ringing at the usual day and time.

They looked for the number but couldn't find it. What they did find was the stack of letters from England with the return address printed neatly. Ayame looked at her god-daughter.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it."

She meant to write the letter right then and there, grabbing the necessary essentials. Her hand shaking, Shiori tried to write in English but she couldn't. English to her meant Papa, who was never far away from Mom, and the reminder pained her deeply. She set the pen down, looked at her horrid writing, and remembered how Mom never wrote a single letter to her mother-in-law because her English writing wasn't as neat as her kanji.

Shiori crumpled up the letter.

It would be a whole month before she writes the letter to England stating her parents were dead and another month to actually send it.

0o0o0

Petunia Evans entered the house, shouting, "I'm home!" before walking to the kitchen to greet her mother. She blinked in surprise at the emptiness of it.

Where was her mother?

She went upstairs. As she got closer to the bedroom her parents shared, she heard uncontrollable sobbing coming from it and Petunia quickly opened the door.

Her mother laid on top of the bed, sobbing her heart out.

Near Petunia's feet was a discarded, crumbled letter and thinking it was the reason her mother was crying, Petunia picked it up and carefully uncrumpled it.

She read:

_To Grandmother and Petunia,_

_I apologize deeply for not picking up your calls. In my time of grief, I have neglected to remember the fact I had other family members. It is my regret to tell you that my father, Hadley Evans, and my mother, Mayumi Kamiya, have passed away in a car crash. My father felt no pain since he died instantly and my mother joined him soon after._

_Rest assured that the funeral arrangements have been taken care of and should you ever visit Japan, I will gladly take you to where his remains rest peacefully_

_Sincerely, your granddaughter,_

_Shiori Kamiya_

Petunia felt a stab of pain in her heart. Her brother dead? The letter fluttered from her hand to the floor as tears began to blur her vision. If she felt this much pain, the pain Shiori was feeling...

.

.

.

Years later, Petunia Evans will remember the unfortunate fate of her brother while thinking of a way to explain the sudden guardianship of her nephew...who had the exact green eyes of Hadley Evans.

0o0o0

The third time Kamiya Shiori met Minamino Hisoka was different from the other two times they've met. Neither one was in a rush and both remembered the other vividly from the second time they've met.

Shiori's legal guardian, Ayame, had sent Shiori to the store for a few things and she had stopped to gaze at the apples on sale while debating whether to get some or not.

Apples were not on the list.

Nonetheless, her hand reached out to pick up the best looking apple out of the bunch when her hand touched another hand instead and she quickly retracted it.

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked up to see familiar dark brown hair and glasses. Here was the handsome officer who rescued her from foolishly jumping out the window.

"Shiori-san, isn't it? I hope you've been well." he asked politely, clearly remembering her.

"I have, how about you, sir? Please forgive me but I have forgotten your name." she responded, bowing as she admitted not knowing his name. He waved her apologizes away.

"Me? Minamino Hisoka." he reintroduced himself and handed her the apple. "How is Kamiya-san? It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Automatically, Shiori's face crumbled and her hand tightened around the apple.

"What happened, Shiori-san?" Minamino-san asked her.

So she told him everything.

.

.

.

Neither knew the exact moment when they became friends and when they became more than friends. Minamino-san tried his best to stay away from the "becoming more than friends" road since he was five years older than Shiori and she didn't like that, having fallen for the handsome quiet officer.

If there was one thing that surprised everyone, it was the fact that Kamiya Shiori was determined and stubborn. It didn't go with the lovely image she displayed and it certainly shocked Hisoka when Shiori ignored his subtle rebuttals and continued on presuing him.

(Meanwhile, all the boys down at the station placed bets on when the wedding would be.)

A year later, Kamiya Shiori married Minamino Hisoka when the cherry blossoms were blooming so prettily. Where her parents would've sat, had they not died, laid two bouquets tied with ribbons of black and white. Officer Sasaki was the one to have won the bet and he was gloating all throughout the wedding party.

He wasn't the only one. Shiori also felt happy in having Hisoka finally realize he was in love with her too. She felt as if her heart was going to burst in joy, looking deep into Hisoka's eyes, and by the look of his face, he did too.

Things were finally looking up for Shiori in her new life as Minamino Shiori. There was just one more event that would make her even more happy than today.

So she sort of expected it when the doctor told her she was pregnant three months later.

0o0o0

When Petunia receives a very long letter from Shiori, she didn't expect it to contain wedding news but it did. She smiled as she read about how the two have met and everything. She secretly squealed when she read that Shiori was pregnant. She was going to be a great-aunt already! Which made her think about her single status because she was three years older than Shiori after all and even her freak of a sister finally caved into dating "that obnoxious toe rag."

"Miss Evans, is it?" a huffy gruff voice asked, breaking into her thoughts and reminding her that she was still at work.

"Yes. May I help you?" she asked as she put away Shiori's letter and looked up...

To fall in love.

"I need you to copy these papers and send them to my office _immediately._ The name's Vernon Dursley." he continued.

0o0o0

His long white hair softly swayed in the wind as he walked toward his fallen opponent. He took a moment to scan over the figure on the floor. Perhaps he should say, the scum that thought he could be an opponent to himself, Youko Kurama. His silver tail twitched in barely contained fury.

"You are a fool to think you can steal from me." he whispered, his golden eyes narrowed, his face openly showing his disgust.

"Spare me! I'll do anything! You want someone dead? I can do that for you! You want something clean, I'll clean it for you!" begged the pitiful creature on the floor as he struggled to released himself from the vines that were tightly woven around him.

"You have heard what had happened to countless others before you, why should you be different? I will not show the world that Youko Kurama has grown soft and gives mercy." Here, he took a moment to briefly look at the moon before looking down at the weakling on the floor, his face openly showing contempt.

"Die." he commanded.

The vines began to tighten even more as thorns grew from within. In a blink of a human eye, the tall silver-clad golden eyed figure known as Youko Kurama was gone before his opponent began to scream.

Those screams echoed throughout the Makai forest, scattering any weak demons out of it in fear.

No one tried to steal from Youko Kurama without suffering the consequences.

* * *

A/N - So probably not what you expected but we'll see Harry in chapter 3 hopefully. Tell me how this chapter made you feel by kindly reviewing ;)

**Story Explanations**: Originally I wrote chapter one describing when Shiori goes to England but as I wrote that scene I couldn't help but feel like it was not the beginning. How exactly does Shiori know perfect English? True, schools in Japan teach English but by the time she goes to England she has left school behind and her knowledge should have faded slightly. Why would Aunt Petunia let Shiori, a "freak" also, visit her home? So yes, this is the beginning of the intertwining of both worlds. To those who are impatient, you will see the complete blending of the two in about chapter 5 or perhaps earlier if I can bring myself to write very, very long chapters without feeling like I'm skipping around.

I'm also holding off because I have yet to pinpoint exactly the amount of time each arc of YYH takes. For example, the Dark Kings saga lasted 3 years, didn't it? I know for the Dark tournament, the YYH gang had six months to train but...I don't really know. Is anyone willing to explain how much time passes for each arc? Or point me to a very good website that explains this? Thanks.

If you want to properly see the banner I've made for this story, check out my Twitter account Azalea_Naiad. I would greatly appreciate it if someone could tell me how I can reduce the size so it can be viewed properly here.

Until next time.

Chapter 2 Preview: In which there is a parting of ways, secrets revealed, Shiori dreams, and Lily curses.


End file.
